US2011065426 describes a method of displaying caller ID in a WiMAX/GSM integrated support portable terminal. In particular, US2011065426 describes initiating a VoIP call in a mobile network. WO2008027065 describes initiating a VoIP call in a mobile network in which a temporary directory number is associated with the VoIP destination device.